hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Archdukedom of Habsburgia
(NOTE: The Archdukedom of Habsburgia is a country that I have made up for fanfiction purposes. Thank you.) Viveka Edelstein/Vivienne Kirkland is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents the Archdukedom of Habsburgia. Attributes _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance Viveka has wavy and thick dark brown hair that falls to her shoulder blades. It looks short at the front but it's longer at the back. Her eyes are pale blue and her skin is lightly tanned. She has a curvy body build and is rather self-conscience about it. When she was younger, she used to wear long sleeved, knee length dresses and brown leather boots and other articles of traditional Austrian clothing for girls. These days, the clothes she wears are more modern, but still feminine and a little classy. She usually wears a white sleeveless blouse with all the buttons except the very top one done up, a scarlet red cardigan with the buttons undone and it reaches the back of her knees, a white miniskirt, white tights, white flats and a scarlet red French style beret. For more formal occasions she wears a white sleeveless dress that reaches her knees, a Peter Pan collar, a defined waist and it has a small red hearts pattern. With it, she wears a red belt with a silver buckle and red heels. During the Seven Years War her military uniform looked much like Roderich's, with a few modifications. Her jacket has gold cuffs, a gold collar, a white long sleeved blouse with small gold buttons, a gold silk sash tied around her waist that held her whip, a white knee length skirt, black leather knee high boots with a small heel and she doesn't wear the hat or the gloves. During WWI and WWII her military uniform changed drastically. She wore a dark midnight blue long sleeved jacket with all of the black buttons done up, a black tanktop underneath the jacet, a black belt that held her whip, black leather gloves, dark midnight blue pants and black knee high boots. Personality and Interests When you first meet her, Viveka/Vivienne (although she prefers to be called Viveka) comes of as very aloof and uncaring. She usually seen either on her own, with Ivan, with Matthew or with Roderich. However, once you get past her aloofness, she is actually very kind, loyal and reliable. She is also very sarcastic with people she doesn't like and more formal with her elders and people she admires. Viveka is described as being 'very Austrian', meaning she is very formal, polite, she dresses nicely and she is also an art and music lover. Although, she prefers Beethoven and Tchaikovsky over Mozart. Viveka has described herself as 'an aloof, sarcastic bitch, with body image issues who has more walls than a mansion'. This in itself shows how little Viveka thinks of herself. Other people have commented that she does have many walls put up around her, Viveka says it's 'to keep the unwanted away'. However, a few nations have managed to break down those walls, while others have only succeded in making Viveka put up more. Viveka's body issues most likely orignate from being around Elizaveta, whom she thinks it is prettier than her, and from Gilbert's playful teasing which she takes personally and to heart. Despite that Viveka comes off as cold, she is in fact very affectionate. She says she's more of a 'hugger than a kisser' and it shows in her atittued towards nations she close to and she cares about. She is often seen walking closely next to Matthew, hanging off Ivan's arm and spending a lot of her time with Roderich. Viveka has a black lion tamer's whip that she often uses in combat. She says she uses is because it can give her a split second advantage in battle. She also uses the whip in military training, saying that her soldiers learn quicker 'with the threat of the whip hanging over them'. She also uses them in World Meetings, when someone falls asleep (usually Gilbert or Arthur) she will crack her whip close to their ear which will wake them up. (This will be completed in time.)